ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: The Ultimate Animated
It new crossover mine with Ben 10: Powered Force or Alien Unleashed. And a also animation in crossover with a Transformers Animated. Hypnosis When he's cannot other wearing the suit, we cannot other Powered Force, Alien Unleashed, or wants Animated crosstime in a thing, but Rex still Under Tower. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): (flew out) Whoa, Arrrgggghhhh! He falls. Optimus Prime: No! If you don't let me out I do not let you out of the universe. Ratchet: You will be questioned by master in a few minutes. Ben (Powered Force): I mine, we cannot stolling non-cameo more. Ratchet: Can you skip the threats we've done this like 3 or 4 times allready and I allways won. Ben (Powered Force): Ironhide has been killed, we hear cannot scanned me. Drizzzle: Every hero is easssy to defeat once you know the key to make him crack. For you it was sssimply threatening you. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): (flew down) It real, well, it other crosstime. (it turned normal, can appearance of Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United mentioned) Ben (Powered Force): Who cares! It's not like if we put him there he wont escape again. Ratchet: She will survive, the angle she used to enter the atmosphere will for come she burns in the atmosphere and if she lands lucky, she lives. Powerhouse smiles to the one in the shadows. Ben (Powered Force): The Ultimate, nones. Ratchet: If I weren't running for my life, I'd totally demand an explanation. Optimus Prime: The second ago, these other Ultimate Ben? It can Humans. Ben (Alien Unleashed): A long ago. Ratchet and Optimus Prime: BBBBEEEENNNN! His shout name, but appears of the Zorbak. Ben (Alien Unleashed): I could tell you not to lean against the chrono radomization barrier, but I know you won't pay attention. Ratchet: Don't even think about it. If you move, I'll destroy it. Ben (Powered Force): I get it okay? You're a natural, I studied my whole life and you pick up my spell book and you're instantly out magicing me... ZOOOORRRRBBBBAAAAKKKKK! Optimus Prime: (his shout name) Nothing. Zorbak: How to learing of controllable. (turning into Ehnanced Battle Armor of Zorbak) Ben (Powered Force): I got years! Ehnanced Zorbak's Battle Armor: I want to give you and exclusive. A real reporter would risk everything to get to the truth. Ben (Alien Unleashed): It got my go. (transforming, it did dramatic) AmpFibian! Optimus Prime: (his shout name) It can Sparky, we want error! AmpFibian (Alien Unleashed): It did, not Ra'ad cannot fused! Ehnanced Zorbak's Battle Armor: It ehnanced to powerful, you're been can powerful of symbol. AmpFibian cannot Ultimatrix shuts down. Optimus Prime: (his shout name, about retreat screaming) RETREAT! Ben (Powered Force): (question) RETREAT. Ehnanced Zorbak's Battle Armor: Snow me. (wrapps with a claws in AmpFibian, absorbs it from the copied Ultimatrix) Optimus Prime: RETREAT! AmpFibian cannot Ultimatrix shut on. Ratchet: Ben! Stop now! (screamed, and put towards with a Ehnanced Zorbak) Noooooooooooooo! (has stopping the absorbed, but shot blast in killed) Ben (Powered Force): Ratchet! Has been killed. Ben (Powered Force): (scrolling trying them) Shockquatch, it can be scanned other Ratchet turning into Powered Shockquatch powerful. (scrolling down) AmpFibian (Alien Unleashed, when Ratchet fused together): What? It cannot fused together. Optimus Prime: Slow me. Meanwhile... Sari: How to be together. Ben (Powered Force): When, cannot formation in Ultimate form confirmed. (demonstrated the technopathic abilites) Alphamatrix, can demonstrated technopathic me. But turned normal back into Ben. Sari: Ben? Ben (Alien Unleashed): He's been powerful cannot to standed. Sari can technopathic blast she, he been Ultimate Portal, it Titanic appears. Ben (Alien Unleashed): What? Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (It's Even Better, Alien Unleashed): (walking in) It want for simple. Ben (Alien Unleashed, made been absorbed): Proton Saga FLX, we cannot lost controllability. Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (It's Even Better, Alien Unleashed): No. Hesting, we're stopping in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. Ben (Alien Unleashed): Apprently. Has turned normal. Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): Hesting. Prowl: Ben? Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): It some better, it cannot FLX! Prowl: FLX? We offer you power and protection. The plumber organization is sick, weak and corrupt. Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): Now, we make some better. Aliens used? Ben (Powered Force): Come on! They all teleport into a Teleport Tower. Make the Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): To be completed...